Hand in Hand
by call-me-a-nerd
Summary: A little Charbeck oneshot. This is my first story so.. Anyway what will happen when Maybeck starts to miss Charlene after she becomes famous? I promise its better than it sounds.


He had ruined his whole vacation, by turning on Disney channel.

Those two weeks spent in Paris with his Aunt Jelly seemed like such a long time ago now. Aunt Jelly had saved up for the trip probably ever since she had gained custody of Maybeck; they weren't likely to go on a major vacation again while he still lived under her roof.

When Maybeck had found out about Paris he was bouncing off the walls. He'd never been out of the state, let alone the country and never a place that had amazing things such as Paris. The wonderful art, food, and sights were truly something Maybeck's inner artist would always appreciate.

Some of the days after visiting the Louvre art museum for hours, Maybeck would just sit at their hotel room working on his own masterpiece. He and Aunt Jelly's vacation had come to an end and they boarded their plane going back to Florida in complete bliss.

But that was all ruined now. Maybeck knew it was the second he saw the screen flash to Disney. His mood was ruined and his heart broken.

Charlene.

She'd been a star for years, since Middle school in fact, and ever since she was getting more famous. Appearing on show after show without a break, only making her face available for Maybeck to see when he was trying so hard to forget it. It was a dumb crush he had in the 8th grade but Charlene had been different, she stuck with him no matter how hard he tried to get rid of the thoughts of her.

No matter how hard he tried to forget about the girl he'd lost to stardom.

Whenever Maybeck saw his friend on TV he instantly switched the channel off. This case was no exception; he stared out the airplane window, thinking about what he'd do if he ever ran into Charlene again.

Finally she was on her way home; just in time for graduation was a little bit of a stretch though. Finally she was flying back to Florida on a break from the back to back appearances on Disney shows and Specials. They had even offered to air her own show, which Charlene respectively declined the moment it was offered. She missed the quieter life, sure the 'being famous' thing was wonderful, the popularity and exposure was terrific, but it was a lonely life.

Charlene missed her family and friends, if she had any left. They probably all hated her for leaving them behind and worse for not keeping in touch with them. More importantly she missed one very special person.

Maybeck. Donnie. Terrance. Terry.

Whatever she called him, he was the sweetest, funniest, and kindest, most all around amazing boy she had ever met, and she left him for stardom.

It was a stupid schoolgirl crush, yet she was still thinking about him years later. She scolded herself, you wouldn't even recognize Maybeck if you saw him! Certainly he had changed over the years just as she had. Still Charlene held onto the hope she could beg her friends, her fellow keepers for forgiveness and they could be a team again.

Charlene felt herself aching more and more for her lost friend Maybeck as her plane ride went on. They were the weirdest match but they were perfect together in all the right aspects. They both were competitive and above all skeptical. Although the things she liked about him most were the parts of his personality that he kept hidden. His sensitive side is what she used to call it.

The side that held the caring, artistic and gentle parts that he only showed few people; Charlene had been one of them. It was no wonder she had fallen so hard for him, any girl would have. Now she would just have to hope for the best when she arrived in Florida.

Maybeck waited on the opposite side of the hallway in the terminal. He waited for his Aunt to use the ladies room, as she refused to use the bathroom on the airplane. Knowing he'd be waiting for a while Maybeck took out his sketchbook in an attempt to distract him from thoughts of Charlene.

This time Maybeck hoped he'd fair better, when Charlene had left all those years ago Maybeck went into an art slump for months. The only thing he managed to create that was of his standard was a portrait of Charlene.

Looking around the crowded airport for inspiration Maybeck spotted a young lady, her back turned to him, and leaning against a wall. He began to draw. Starting with the tumble of golden blonde hair in waves all held secure by a stylish hat on the top of her head.

Suddenly, Maybeck stopped. This couldn't be; his mind was playing tricks on him because he was moping so much, but still. He glanced at the bathroom which Aunt Jelly had still not exited from. Maybeck took a few deep breaths and put his art supplies away. Straightening his beanie, Maybeck strode across the terminal with every ounce of confidence he had.

The girl turned at the last second, Maybeck within distance of touching her face, and he had the sudden urge to retreat, but without stopping he stepped even closer and placed his lips to hers.

The girl let a small gasp escape, her eyes wide open in shock and surprise.

Maybeck pulled away mumbling.

"I..uh..it's just, your Charlene Turner..I kinda had to." Maybeck felt the heat rising to his cheeks. He was looking down as the girl in front of him was unsuccessfully trying to complete a sentence.

Then all of his courage seeped back into him, Maybeck looked up with his characteristic cool guy smile.

"You have no idea how long I've thought about doing that." Maybeck joked staring directly into Charlene's eyes. They were so big, opened in surprise that Maybeck thought he was going to fall into them.

Barely a second had gone by before she closed her mouth, reached forward to grab Maybeck's jacket, and pulled him down to kiss her again, full force. After a few long moments she hugged him.

"Thank you for not hating me." She whispered in his ear.

Maybeck took a step back with a puzzled expression. He reached forward and placed his hands on either side of Charlene's beautiful face.

"No one could ever hate you, Charlie, I could never hate you."

Charlene placed her hand over his when he used the old nickname they had for her; she had missed it so much.

"Now," Maybeck began while taking a few more steps away from her "I believe we have a few more friends that would like to see you." He held his hand out to her.

Charlene took it, a dazzling smile spreading across her face.

"Then I can't wait." Charlene was finally happy; if Maybeck could forgive her then the keepers would too.

They walked out of the airport just like that, back to their homes and friends, hand in hand.


End file.
